Competition
by yuunadiane
Summary: "I bet you'll come before I do." Lacie teases, sitting on Keith's lap with his hard dick up her cunt. [K/L, Female Lance, Smut]


"I bet you'll come before I do." Lacie teases, sitting on Keith's lap with his hard dick up her cunt. Her fingers run through his hair while he holds onto her hips, keeping her steady.

They're sitting on the couch in the living room with a blue gingham cover that Lacie fell in love with instantly and insisted on getting. Keith thinks the blinding pastel blue and white is an eyesore, but he gets to switch it with a solid black every month. More importantly, it's soft and holding up well enough as she bounces on his cock.

"Is that a challenge?" Keith asks with narrowed eyes and flushed cheeks.

Their clothes are strewn around them, Keith's black shirt lying in a messy heap on the other side of the couch and Lacie's top, shorts and bra on the floor, where she'd pushed them down and kicked them off. His own boxers and jeans bunched around his ankles, Keith fingers the panties still around Lacie's hips. She's shoved the crotch area aside to take his cock inside her pussy, and the white lace contrasts beautifully with her rich brown skin.

Lacy panties for Lacie, she will accept nothing else.

Sunlight streams in through the open windows. It's a beautiful, breezy day, perfect for a walk, or any other activity - like getting hot and sweaty from fucking on the couch in full view of anyone peering in. Their apartment is on the fourth floor, but they can see tiny silhouettes of people moving around their own apartments from the opposite block. Ergo, others can totally see Lacie riding Keith on their living room couch.

Of course, neither of them care.

"Duh." Lacie says, hands on his broad shoulders.

"Oh, it's on."

She can't help but turn everything into a competition. It's just the nature of their relationship, they way they tease each other and compete over the silliest things, over who can unpack the fastest, when they first moved into their apartment together, who wins the impromptu wrestling match to gain control over the TV remote, and now, who can cum first. It's why they work so well together. Their mutual love of challenges and thrills was the spark to their relationship in the first place. Lacie leans back so that the head of Keith's cock rubs against her g-spot and Keith makes a strangled noise when she involuntarily clenches around him.

Smirking, Lacie tightens around him, breathing heavily as she bounces on his cock and loving how Keith's hips jerk up into her, hands flying up to grab her body.

Brows furrowed, Keith isn't giving up. His fingers set to work, grabbing one breast to squeeze, and the other hand rubbing her clit in quick, fast, circles.

Lacie trembles. "That's not fair!" She protests, wiggling away from his touches. She'll hit her peak way too quickly if he plays with her clit like that.

"What's not fair is how hot and tight you are around me." Keith practically growls in a deep, ragged voice, his mind slowly being addled by pleasure. Lacie just shoots him a smug grin, her hands on his wrists preventing any further touches.

"Alright, new rule. N-No touching." Lacie commands, her voice coming out shakier than she intended it to be. The squelch of her walls slick with lube, dragging against his thick cock, goes straight to her loins.

Hiding lube all around their apartment just in case was one of her best ideas.

She gets off his dick for a moment with an audible pop , even as her pussy immediately aches to be filled, and Keith groans as cold air hits his erect cock. However, he grabs her arm in worry once she tugs the condom off him.

"Lacie - are you sure?"

"You know I'm on the pill, babe. Now it's more fair to you." She beams, tossing the condom aside and nudging the tip of his cock with her entrance before sinking down once again.

Both of them moan in unison. Fuck, Lacie forgot how good it feels bare. She can feel every ridge and vein of his cock rubbing against her, and how her walls mold around him to fit him inside. It's searing hot without the condom, flesh against flesh, and some instinctual part of her purrs happily at the idea of getting knocked up.

"R-Really?" Keith snarks. "Because I'm sure that just - made it easier for you." The rubber barrier between them dulled the sensation somewhat, but now that it's gone, Keith's senses are entirely assaulted by how slick and warm Lacie is around him.

"Try to keep up." Lacie's lips curl up into a smirk as she pulls up and off his cock before sliding back down, tilting her head back to relish the feeling. His fingers tighten around her hips, trying to cheat by holding her in place to fuck her on his own pace, but Lacie slaps them away. She's the one controlling the pace, setting a consistent, yet slow rhythm to keep riding Keith as long as possible until he cums, but also to stop herself from going over the edge too quickly. However, the steady build of pleasure in her core, muscles gradually tightening, says differently.

And Keith isn't going to let his girlfriend win that easily. Patience and restraint was never his strong suit, but sheer competitiveness, determination and pettiness is, arguably more than Lacie. Bracing himself against the wooden frame of the couch, he fucks up into her, abs taut as he meets each downward thrust of hers when she slams down on him.

Lacie shudders and squeals at a particularly harsh snap of his hips, forcing the entire length of his cock into her cunt and hitting her in all the right places. Through half-lidded eyes she can see that insufferable smile of his, bared teeth and mussed hair. Damn him and his rock hard abs, thick cock and insane core strength.

"You know you love it." Keith says.

Lacie playfully sticks out her tongue. She did not mean to say that out loud. "Yeah, but can you make me cum first?"

"Hell fucking yes." and at the glint in Keith's violet eyes, Lacie soon comes to regret that. Keith is addicted to working out and is a speed demon in the gym and in bed, effortlessly bucking up into her while his thrusts speed up, making jumbled moans and gasps pour out of Lacie. Her grip tightens around his shoulders as she's jerked up and down, Keith savouring her biting her lips and scrunching her eyes in helpless pleasure.

"L-Loser has to clean the - ahh! - entire house next week!"

"Can't wait to see you on your knees scrubbing the floor." Keith grunts out.

She can't let him win. Lacie grinds back, muffling her mewls and squeaks with a hand over her mouth as she rolls her hips in circles and clenches around him as much as she can while he's fucking her, all practiced ways to drive Keith wild. Their eyes are locked together, neither willing to back down, and from the hitch in his thrusts and the way Keith is hissing, it's really getting to him.

Their apartment is filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin, their moans and Lacie's cries. She brushes her hands over his nipples - breaking the no-touch rule - and Keith instantly snatches her hands away, growling.

He finds her clit again and all their rules fall away. The spell is broken, leaving them feral and crazed with lust. Keith roughly flicks her clit and plays with her breasts as Lacie's thighs tremble violently around him, moaning loudly into his ear while frantically rolling her thumbs around his sensitive nipples, making him groan and grab her ass to fuck her harder and even faster.

She's so unbearably close, practically riding him on autopilot as her body convulses around him. Her pleasure is like a wave constantly being pushed back, constantly building in her core, and taking everything Lacie has to stop it spilling over.

Suddenly, Keith shoves his fingers through her long chocolate hair to pull them closer, their faces inches away. "Dirty girl. All you want is to come on my cock, don't you?" He growls into her ear with an unfairly deep and sexy voice, his words broken and husky from his rapidly disappearing composure. His balls are painfully tight against his length as he ruts into her and holds his orgasm back.

Lacie whimpers.

"You're so tight, so good, Lacie. You know you want it. Come for me."

"Ngggh, not fair! " Lacie cries out, and she's gone. Warm, wet liquid gushes onto his lap as she squirts, soaking into the couch beneath them. Her toes curl and nails dig into his shoulders as Lacie screams and cums. Eyes rolling back at the pure sensation, her entire body shakes, hips and thighs jerking uncontrollably as her orgasm thunders through her.

Keith holds onto her as he plunges his cock deep inside, her pussy lips stretching around him as he spills hot seed with a groan into her well-used cunt.

Lacie is still trembling as she comes down from her orgasm, a pretty pink blush all over her face and shoulders and breasts. Instinctively, she leans in to catch Keith's lips with her own, tongues pressing against each other while she combs her fingers through his dark hair.

He's the first one to smirk and speak. "Looks like I win." Keith drawls.

Lacie hits him on the arm, shivering a little at the feeling of his cum trickling down her and frothing up her pussy. "You cheated!"

"You cheated first. "

"Did not!"

"Did too! We were both touching each other anyway, and I made you come with my voice." Keith declares triumphantly "So that means you came without me touching you."

Lacie looks away petulantly at his victorious laugh. He's right and she hates that, but she soon melts once he starts kissing her.

Lips locked together, Keith grips onto her hips as he slides his dick out of her. The feeling is always satisfying, especially with his seed dripping out of her slick red cunt. They lazily make out until Lacie grumbles "Since I'm cleaning the house next week, you're making dinner later."

And Keith, like the annoying brat he is, just gives her an insufferably handsome smile and basks in his victory. "Sure. You'll need to change the couch cover too, since you came all over it."

"Ugh!"


End file.
